Conventional sewing machines were provided, with two stepping motors for controlling driving of stitch forming instrumentalities for stitching and two stepping motors for controlling driving of a fabric holder for embroidery stitching, so that only two steppings motors for effecting either of normal and embroidery stitching are driven at a time while the other two stepping motors are stopped. A switching device is used for selecting either one of the normal stitching mode or the embroidery stitching mode.
In the prior art, there have been provided, in the sewing machine, four controlling stepping motors: a stepping motor for controlling amplitudes of a needle to be used for driving the normal stitching, another stepping motor for controlling feeds of a fabric to be sewn, a further stepping motor for controlling X-directional movements of the fabric holder for the embroidery stitching, and another stepping motor for controlling Y-directional movements of the same.